New Years, New Friends, and a Reflection
by weathergirl17248
Summary: A quick one-shot inspired by the New Years Eve celebration in New York. April spends New years Eve with her new friends underground, and they reflect on their crazy year. Friendship fic, no slash and/or pairings. ONESHOT! (I was struck with a brainstorm while watching the Dick Clark new Years, and all the celebration ) Happy New Years! (Reviews are welcome!)


**Well, a New Years OneShot! I was struck with inspiration, and thought I'd right this, as I'm watching the Dick Clark New Year's Show. HAPPY 2013 EVERYONE! **

**~weathergirl17248**

**(Note: Only friendship fluff. No slash or pairings, just friendship! Another thing: April doesn;t have perfect grammar, in an attempt to make this more realistic)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own TMNT, Taylor Swift, the Dick Clark New Year Show, the ball that drops, Justin Beiber, you get it, by now, right?**

New Years Eve. One of the most amazingly New York Holidays, with all the New Years shows. it seems that everyone in New York was in Times Square rocking out and cheering, watching the ball drop. It was usually where April was with her friends, but this year, she was doing things differently. Rather than being aboveground, she opted to go below and hang out with the guys. Mikey, Donnie, Raph and Leo were all on the couch when she walked in.

"Hey." April said cheerfully, as she flopped onto the couch next to Mikey, who gave her one of his trademark grins.

"Hey April!" Mikey greeted their human friend cheerfully, and Donnie gave her his own gap-toothed grin. Donnie's smile fit Donnie perfectly, April thought as well but Leo and Raph seemed to be mesmerised by the screen, as Taylor Swift danced around in tight pants and a sparkly jacket. April inwardly rolled her eyes. Boys. Even mutant turtles seemed infatuated with her.

_"But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together." _The pop and country star sang, and April shuddered slightly. Taylor Swift was nice and all, but April wasn't a big pop or country fan. At least it wasn't Justin Beiber. April thought in relief.

"It's amazing to think that all of those people are above us, partying like crazy." Donnie said, breaking April's train of thought. April nodded. It was a strange feeling, being under the city as everyone was partying above you.

"Yeah, total Yolo." April agreed. She was met with four blank stares, because Taylor was done performing, and Leo and Raph were back to paying attention. "Yolo. You Only Live Once." April explained, and then they understood.

"April, have you ever been in Times Square on new Years?" Donnie asked, and April nodded.

"It's an amazing experience, being up there with everyone. It's crazy, but fun. Everyone's screaming, and yelling, and cheering, and people are singing, just being crazy." Raph and Leo looked away from the screen as a commercial came on.

"April, do you wish you were up there?" Leo asked kindly, and without a moment of hesitation, April shook her head, ponytail swaying.

"Way more fun to hang with my friends down here." April assured him, and a silence fell over the group. Mikey, the ever chatterbox, broke the silence.

"Thinking back on it, 2012 is my new favorite year." Mikey said, and Raph rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, you say that every year." Raph pointed out, but that didn't stop Mikey.

"I mean it." The youngest turtle insisted. "We got to go aboveground for the first time, we learned about the magical food that is pizza-"

"We brought justice to the streets of New York-"Leo began, with a slightly dramatic air that April had come to associate with the blue-banded turtle when he was trying to be inspiring.

"Me and my sais kicked some Purple Dragon butt." Raph said with a smirk. twirling his sais in his hands. Donnie smiled excitedly.

"We met April!" Donnie added excitedly. April smiled.

"And I met you guys. Hey, it's 11:58. Any last wishes or statements for 2012? Resolutions?" April asked. The boys shared a glance.

"We all have one." Leo said seriously. The other boys nodded.

"Kick the Shredder's, and the Kraang's butt." Raph declared.

"And get your dad back, April." Donnie added solemnly. April smiled, slightly sadly.

"Thanks, guys. If I can, I will wholeheartedly help kick the Shredder and Kraang's butt to Texas. We ought to aim for farther, though." April said with a smirk. The clock on the TV screen flipped to 11:59. The brightly glowing ball began it's descent from its position over the crowd, and the clock began counting down on the Jumbotron.

"This is it, folks." The TV announced declared. People in the background screamed louder, and were waving their streamers and posters wildly in anticipation. The glowing countdown clock went to 15. 14. 13. 12. 11.

"10." Mikey began excitedly. His baby blue eyes were fairly glowing with excitement.

"9." The others joined in excitedly. "8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." The ball dropped, 2013 had officially arrived in New York, New York. The city that never sleeps certainly wasn't going to sleep tonight. Auld Lange Syne began to play, and the crowd (y'know, the part of the crowd that's NOT kissing somebody) screamed in joy.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Mikey whooped, and they all high-fived.

"To friends." Leo declared.

"To friends." The others chorused. April couldn't help but let a smile split her face, bigger than normal. No matter how crazy it got, no matter what the Shredder or Purple Dragons or Kraang threw at them, they would always have the special new friendship that had been forged. Friends.

**Had to write it while it was fresh in my mind. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


End file.
